1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application display apparatus and more specifically, to an application display apparatus constructed to display a menu list and activate only an application (program) corresponding to an electronic device connected to an information device from among the applications installed from an information medium, such as a CD-ROM, provided with applications usable for a plurality of connectable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In a related art, it is well known that an information medium such as a CD-ROM is loaded into a computer which serves as an information device, and a desired application is installed so that a desired electronic device is driven by activating the installed application, or so that contents stored in the electronic device are loaded to enable playback, edit or the like. In addition, in many cases, software which is dependent on a particular device, cannot be used by the user nor fully serve its function if a user does not have the device.
In addition, monitoring the connection state of a particular electronic device and switching display control of software according to the state are also conceivable.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. SHO63-198443 (Page 2, FIG. 1)
lso conceivable. [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. SHO63-198443 (Page 2, FIG. 1) on No. SHO63-198443 (Page 2, FIG. 1)